


It's not my fault

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Yandere [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Suicide Attempt, Upgraded Connor RK900/Gavin Reed-centric, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Yandere, Yandere RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Gavin Reed has gone missing. Tina Chen, his best friend goes to Nine's apartment to check if Gavin has been there.Gavin walks into the kitchen to find his best friend dead, and his captor wielding the knife.





	It's not my fault

Gavin looked up at Nines in horror, he could feel his body shaking as he took in the scene before him. Tina, poor Tina who only wanted to make sure he was safe- laid on the kitchen floor. There was so much blood everywhere and Nines stood over her body, LED as red as the blood still dripping from the kitchen knife. 

 

Nines dropped the knife by his side and started to walk towards Gavin. The smaller man quickly backed away and ran towards the door. It didn’t open, it never opened for him anymore. He knew Nines was standing behind him, he turned to face his captor and opened his mouth to scream. A hand slapped over his mouth, Gavin could taste copper on the android’s hand and knew he had Tina’s blood in his mouth now. “Why waste the energy to scream?”

 

He dropped his hand and backed away from Gavin, he took several deep breaths to steady himself, wiping his sleeve across his mouth to get rid of any blood. “Why did you have to kill her? She’s my best friend and you murdered her!” 

 

Nines tossed the knife behind him onto the floor before slapping his hands on either side of Gavin’s head. “It’s not my fault! They wanted to take you away from me, so I had to do something!” He cupped Gavin’s cheek with one hand, lifting the man’s face to look at him. “I couldn’t just let her take you away from me Gavin. I know- I know she would have taken you away from me. So she had to go.” He pulled Gavin up for a kiss, using the wall behind Gavin to trap him into the kiss.

 

“Just fucking let me go!” Gavin shouted as soon as Nines broke away from the kiss. “It’s bad enough you’re fucking nuts and kidnapped me, now you killed her?” His voice caught on the end, his eyes trailed away from Nines to look down at Tina. He walked over to her, Nine’s letting him pass before he fell to his knees. 

 

She just laid there, surrounded by red and looking up at the ceiling with empty eyes. Gavin felt his throat tighten up as he brushed a stray hair off her face. He closed his eyes as he heard the footsteps behind him. “She won’t be the only one if you keep fighting me. I know you have a half brother. You care about him, don’t you? She was an unfortunate accident, but he won’t be.” He flinched as a hand laid down on his shoulder. “While I’m sure he’s got excellent security, I am Cyberlife’s finest creation.” 

 

Gavin pushed away Nine’s hand and stood up on shaky feet. “Yeah right. Not even you could touch him!” He turned and walked into the bathroom to shower and clean up the feeling of blood. When he came back out Tina’s body was gone and Nine’s had cleaned the kitchen. He tested the door, it was locked again. Gavin sighed in defeat before going to the bedroom to lie down. The next morning he turned on the news, Nines sitting next to him and watching him eat. He never trusted Gavin with knives anymore, it was understandable after having to stitch together his skin when Gavin tried to kill himself. The news caught Gavin’s attention though, it was Elijah’s house. He gave a sigh of relief when Elijah appeared in the frame, the man looked shaken of course. One of the Chloe’s had been murdered and someone hacked into his home’s security system. There was a blackout for almost 10 minutes and in that 10 minutes someone snuck in and murdered one of the Chloe’s. 

  
Nines leaned in to whisper in Gavin’s ear. “She was just a warning. I can get to him with  _ ease _ .”


End file.
